<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>世界以你为星 by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956175">世界以你为星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway'>thanks2uneway (heavysnow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tackey &amp; Tsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>全天文馆最帅的秀明先生坠入了爱河。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
全天文馆最帅的秀明先生坠入了爱河。<br/>
他活了二十四年，头一回深切地觉得有人喜欢自己。<br/>
听到这句话的时候，一路跟在他后头校草到大如今是明治一枝花的后辈山下在文字烧另一边暗暗翻了个白眼。<br/>
合着成群结队可爱的女孩子赶着趟儿暗送秋波嘘寒问暖，情人节帮忙丢掉的山一样高的巧克力，在前辈这里，通通看不见。<br/>
他想到这儿，啄了一口柠檬烧酒，眼睁睁看着刚刚还笑得一脸傻逼的秀明先生就着桌子哐当一声砸下睡着了。<br/>
……说好的千杯不倒呢 (╯°Д°)╯︵ ┻━┻ </p><p>2.<br/>
秀明先生其人，好看。<br/>
他读了多少年书，就当了多少年校草。以至于每次甩出东大的名号，都要被人里里外外用一种“就你？”的眼光扫射一遍。<br/>
秀明先生心想我当然是东大的毕业生。<br/>
只不过是东大合并进来的二流公立学校文科院博物馆系的毕业生。<br/>
目前就职于东京天文馆。是的，是个只有馆字和博物馆相同的地方。 </p><p>3.<br/>
秀明先生好看。五官俊朗，线条分明，薄唇泪痣，天生一副美人骨。<br/>
虽然既地味，啊不，山下在心里虔诚地画了个十字，前辈很朴素，做事情一丝不苟，高中学生会里几乎每个部长都被他骂哭过，上到学校改革，下到节庆舞美，他样样都参与，样样都足以获得一百二十分。<br/>
这样的完美的品学兼优的前辈，第一次喝酒时笑着跟他抱怨了一番事情有多么不顺利，同期中哪个做事不认真，哪个在背后编排他，哪个很有能力却没有信心，哪个隐藏实力不肯站出来主持大局，唬得山下一愣一愣的，觉得优秀的家伙果然心里都藏着很多秘密。<br/>
第二天泷泽还是一如既往地严厉，全盘打回了他拖了好久的艺术节策划案，甚至附赠了有百八十条气势汹汹的修改意见，山下觉得他昨天可能是喝多了出现了幻觉，梦里的前辈亲切又可爱，还会撒娇。<br/>
但是第二次、第三次被前辈单独约酒的时候，山下觉得应该还是泷泽喝多了。<br/>
这样的前辈，什么样的人会被他爱上呢？<br/>
但想到倾慕已久的大胸学姐每次跟自己聊天的开头都是泷泽二字，山下在心里扶好桌子又掀了一次。<br/>
全世界都喜欢他，结果他一个都看不上。<br/>
还是前辈比较瞎。 </p><p>4.<br/>
话说回东京天文馆，东京其实没有天文馆。但是有天文台。<br/>
天文台建筑内的三个展厅，被内部人员戏称为东京天文馆，一厅负责人就是全馆一股清流的秀明先生。<br/>
天文馆一周开放六天，只接受预约，每过一季就要休半季重新布展。<br/>
今井翼踏进馆的那一天，刚好就是秋展的尾声。<br/>
全馆上下都跟着台长东山先生踏秋去了，晕船晕飞机除了自行车什么都晕的秀明先生主动请缨，留守收官。 </p><p>5.<br/>
秀明先生抬头的瞬间，阳光有点晃眼，照得门口的玻璃亮晶晶地，映得腿长两米八的今井翼也柔柔亮亮的。<br/>
好看的秀明先生被另一种好看定在了原地。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6. <br/>秋展最后一天的预约，只有一位客人。 <br/>秀明先生认真地端详了一会馆长的笔迹，最终因认不出一团糊中间绕几个圈会是怎样的名字而作罢。 <br/>他在空荡荡的展厅里，细细打量每一处聚光灯，像领着客人似的踱了一圈，念了百八十遍的讲解词儿从他胸腔里挨个蹦出来，活灵活现，紧张的心情仿佛就发生在昨天。 <br/>这是他实习以来的第一个展，以时间为脉络，阐述东京及曾经在这片土地上生活、离开的人，怎样好奇这天空，透过眼睛，再透过玻璃，接着是精密的机器，越过时间和空间，认知先行一步，到达无垠的边际。 <br/>作为新人，他被安排在一厅，没有长篇累牍的专业术语，一厅的展品是各式各样的望远镜。 <br/>望远镜被发明至今不过四百年，人在对未知的空间探索之路上却奔过了数万年的时间。 <br/>“但我以为，比起人看见了星星，更重要的是他们发现了看不见的星星。” </p><p>7. <br/>今井翼站在略比他低几公分的折射望远镜前饶有兴致地观察起了馆对面欧式公园里的爱神丘比特像，的小丘比特。 <br/>身边从进馆开始一刻不停在讲解的声音忽然停了，他从凑的很近的镜片前挪回视线，茫然地眨了两下眼睛，倒放一下讲解员泷泽──就叫泷酱吧──的发言，后知后觉地接了第一句话， <br/>“看不见的？” <br/>他声线不明亮，介于男孩和男人之间，带着半醒的黏糊，眼睛大大的，睫毛却很纤长，垂下眼帘时倒映在虹膜上。 <br/>简直是一片森林。 <br/>南美洲亚马逊雨林区的蝴蝶扇动了几下翅膀，两周后美国德克萨斯州也许迎来了灾难性的风暴。 <br/>泷泽无意识地动了动喉咙。 </p><p>8. <br/>二厅是黑暗的放映室。 <br/>今井翼在当中坐下了，等着泷泽绕到放映室后边按了个开关又摸黑在他旁边落座。 <br/>旁白适时响起，影片悠悠地回顾了天文学史，从日冕到捕捉时间，从预言一颗星到看见它、登上它，人类从衣不蔽体走向文明，在穿上衣服的同时，逐步认识到自身之渺小。 <br/>泷泽看过不知道多少次这片子，但他还是端坐着又看了一遍，用余光打量着时不时发出“诶？！”一般惊叹声的男人。 <br/>黑暗里他的大眼睛格外显眼，在片子说到东京两百年前才拥有了第一部望远镜时发出了难以置信的疑问。 <br/>泷泽正在认认真真欣赏客人的眼睫毛，纤长的，浓密的，轻巧地扇动着，无形的手也在他心上不轻不重地戳了几下。一个不防，客人的眼睛撞进他目光。 <br/>泷泽从他眼睛里看见了放映的影片，看见了好奇心和求知欲，看见了乌黑的瞳孔张大又微微收紧，看见了虹膜外圈稍显深的轮廓，他甚至在这双眼睛里看到了自己。 <br/>呼吸急促，现在想要亲吻客人的不合格的工作人员。 </p><p>9. <br/>“泷酱刚刚说过吧，更重要的是看不见的星星，为什么这么说？” </p><p>10. <br/>胡乱背了几句三厅展品时钟的讲稿，泷泽先行半步领着今井翼下到一楼，转弯处到馆门前的走廊上悬挂着自馆顶垂挂而下的摆球。 <br/>“这是最早的计时器。地面上摆成圆形缓慢旋转的转台代表了自转的地球，每转过3度，摆球完成半个周期的摆动，击倒一根立柱，周而复始，当立柱轮番倒过一圈，这就是一天的周期。” <br/>“天文学最早开始于时间，因为人们意识到了时间，他们开始测量时间，而他们最终认识到，测量的目的并不是为了改变──因为他们无力改变，测量时间的目的是为了更精确。” <br/>“人类努力了几十年，也只能做到测量得更精确而已。关于宇宙也是这样，我们看见得越多，越渴望读懂看不见的秘密。” <br/>“今天是秋展的尾声，感谢您的参观。” </p><p>11. <br/>今井翼在纪念品区挑拣了几样小东西，结帐时递给早早等候在收银台的泷泽。 <br/>泷泽抓了一把铅笔放在手心示意他挑，天文馆的纪念铅笔，只在笔的尾端镶了代表九大行星颜色的小钻石。 <br/>今井翼犹豫了一下，拿了代表金星的暗橘色和代表海王星的蓝色，一齐放在了台子上。 <br/>泷泽却将它们撇开来放在一边，他扫了几张明信片，在心里暗暗地下了个决定。 <br/>放在口袋里捂得发烫的名片一定要递出去。 </p><p>12. <br/>今井翼伸出手想接过袋子，迎上来的却是温热的手掌，他无辜眨了眨眼睛，不确定地问了句，”泷酱?” <br/>“什么事?” <br/>泷泽放开了握着的双手。 <br/>“刚刚的日冕，101根立柱。并不是24小时，而是18小时的计时器哦。” <br/>泷泽的脸于是摹地烧起来，比刚刚被回握了手心还要红。 <br/>他目送着今井翼一路离开，转弯时向后摆了摆手就消失不见了。 <br/>可以期待再次相见吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12.5<br/>山下接到了兴高采烈的前辈兴高采烈的约酒。<br/>等他到达居酒屋在熟悉的位子落座以后，比菜单先递来的，是泷泽紧跟潮流更换的iphone6plus玫瑰金。<br/>看起来神采飞扬的，原来是为了新手机？<br/>体贴的准备开口让前辈随便秀的后辈刚发了个音，就被一句抢白噎了回去。<br/>泷泽献宝一样的指着最新消息说你看，眼睛亮晶晶的好像获得了了不得的宝物，山下顺着他指的方向看了过去，是个他从没看过的名字，后面还明晃晃挂着爱心，对话框被手机的主人人工置顶，至于消息数量嘛……<br/>1<br/>内容还是中规中矩的一句“泷泽君您好，我是XXX”<br/>嘛，偶尔来我家喝茶的快递员发来的问候都比这个长好吗？</p><p>“这是什么，前辈？”<br/>“他给我发消息了！！！！！名片都交出去五天了！！！！！我还以为不会有回音了呢QAQ”<br/>“诶之前那个────等一下斗真来短信了我回一下哦。"<br/>山下按着手机来来回回发了好几次爱心，耳朵里流水帐一样的飘过“他好可爱啊名字也好可爱QAQ”“腿超级长的”“都不用抬头就能看我最宝贝的立式望远镜了！！”“眼睛也超好看的，看着你的时候真是可爱得心都化了”。<br/>刚想反驳说“前辈是你喜欢人家吧？”，又被按下重启键的前辈第一百零八次说起了阳光下的第一次照面。<br/>腿长，蜜色皮肤，大眼睛，小脸，温柔地听你讲话，一惊一乍都写在脸上，恶作剧的时候会扬起森林一样的眼睫毛，这些……好像都不是重点，山下塞回手机的时候模模糊糊地想。<br/>等、等等，“他” Σ（ ° △ °|||）︴　<br/>前、前、前辈上次动心的时候，好像还不是个基佬啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊</p><p>山下·我清高冷淡的前辈也是基佬所以我为什么要说也·智久，郁卒地低下了头，又回了一个以爱心结尾的短信过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20.<br/>一下子多了五个半月的假期，秀明先生先在家里打了半个月的滚，每天晒晒太阳睡睡觉，养出了小肚子准备出门旅行。<br/>他已经将客人为数不多的动态翻个底朝天。<br/>今井桑是有名的西班牙美食评论家，只是过去在报纸上见过这个名字时往往都是“翼”，何况家常美食让人想不到关注这个名字背后活生生的人。<br/>翼君不怎么发话，基本都是照片，发行期过后定期贴上菜谱，余下的都是生活动态。<br/>早晨遛狗时见到的朝阳、bar里点出了漂亮的酒，和朋友种草去吃昂贵的餐厅，泷泽注意到翼君偶尔发话时遣词造句结构漂亮，连标点符号都不曾出错。<br/>没有网络流行语，没有俏皮话，郑重其事得令人不敢轻慢。<br/>点赞的数字高的吓人，评论则寥寥几句。<br/>照片也是，没有什么修饰，一眼看过去就是被无情压缩画质的原片。多半角度刁钻，是没有为摄影技巧负担的人看待这个世界的方向。<br/>真实得好像他亲眼见证这个人慢慢长大。</p><p>21.<br/>不过要总结的话，翼君的更新大概只有四件事。<br/>晒菜，晒狗，晒新买的东西，煲一盅心灵鸡汤。</p><p>22.<br/>秀明先生查了他状态里提过的家乡的海，背着包就出门买票去了。<br/>真好奇啊，那样明亮的眼睛，看见的世界是什么样子的呢？</p><p>23.<br/>多亏了百万粉丝，秀明先生顺手关注了今井翼全国后援团，还加入了后♂援♂一♂群。<br/>他收到了全群上下的热烈欢迎，在交代了性别之后呼声更是见涨。<br/>群主叫刚紫，是少数翼君会对话的人之一。<br/>文字简洁不失张力，简介却挂着punk音乐人。<br/>群里的人好像什么都知道，秀明先生在新干线上写满了半本笔记。<br/>神奈川、藤泽辻堂二叶幼稚园、市立明治国小、明治国中……和祖父很亲近，小时候喜欢足球，见长后更爱棒球，最喜欢的食物是海胆，没有讨厌的食物，身高175，腿长可能有一米一。<br/>每了解一点，就忍不住在心里迈近他一步。</p><p>24.<br/>所以人说啊，冲动是魔鬼。<br/>秀明先生刚下车就明白自己被扒了。<br/>包上划了有──____________──么长的口子，证件，钱包，全都悄然狗带。</p><p>25.<br/>人最开心的时刻无异于绝处逢生。<br/>一直攥在手心里的手机嗡嗡震动了两下，跳出来一条特别关心。</p><p>26.<br/>翼君写送朋友离开，期待与陌生人的相逢^ ^<br/>背景是秀明先生刚刚路过的车站正门。</p><p>27.<br/>秀明先生迈开步子狂奔而去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>28.<br/>神奈川站内是一条长长的走廊，站台一左一右分布在两侧，站台与站台之间的店面人头攒动，炸鸡和奶茶的香气飘散开来。<br/>泷泽秀明匆匆绕过一家书店，拐过站内的邮局，奔回了下车的17号站台。<br/>以经验来说，新干线会在这一站停靠十分钟。<br/>他穿过摩肩接踵的人群，噔噔噔大步两阶一迈，在最后一阶上踩了个空，眼看就要以脸贴地摔个漂亮，勉强用左脚凭空蹬了一下，将将扶住栏杆站稳。</p><p>新干线早就污污污开走了，留下一个车屁股和扶着膝盖喘气儿的秀明先生。</p><p>29.<br/>秀明先生抱有没来由的沮丧。纵使他第一时间给特别关心发去了私信，消息发出去的一瞬间他又后悔了，连按三下取消也没能赢过太过迅猛的网络。<br/>他在原地足足等满了三分钟，才想起来新干线可能还没走。东西可能还找得回来，没准还能在这里见到今井翼。反正事情不该像现在这样，他两手空空。<br/>刚刚跑动的时候还跟人撞了一计肩膀。<br/>他事先设想过很多次的对话框，孤零零地有他快速发出地第一句话。</p><p>30.<br/>一起吃饭吧~<br/>有阅读标记，但，没有回复。</p><p>31.<br/>站台上的公告栏给人漆成了军绿色，上面显示的下一班预计时间与上一班刚好间隔一个小时，分秒不差。该死的分秒不差。秀明先生平复了呼吸，思索起先去失物处挂领还是先找警察叔叔撒娇。<br/>他的半个身家都被顺走了，假如天黑前没能联系到认识的人，即将到来的命运可能就是露宿街头了。</p><p>32.<br/>“泷酱？”，泷泽抬起盯着水泥地放空的目光四处环望了一圈，没找到声音的来源，对面呼啸而过的空载车带起了强烈的气流，撩起泷泽的刘海糊了他一脸。<br/>泷泽：“……人倒霉的时候连帅气都是错误。”</p><p>33.<br/>空车飞驰而过，对面站台上的人也走空了，视线触及之地连个人影儿都没有，泷泽带着沉重的心情起身预备离开。<br/>楼梯上有个笑得春意盎然的人在等他。<br/>一眼望过去先看到猫一样的大眼凝视着他，眼尾微微上翘，锁骨被妥帖地包在圆领里，他的角度太好，甚至可以顺着衣服看见今井翼突出的肋骨、小麦色的胸膛……<br/>他一双长腿包在牛仔裤里，穿了长靴更显得修长性感。<br/>秀明先生看得老脸一红，对着今井翼的问话"吃饭去吗~"，哦、哦、哦应了几声就被今井翼牵走啦。<br/>所以饥肠辘辘的秀明先生忘记了他空空如也的荷包，和今井翼如何凭空冒出来的疑问，专心地将所有意识放在了牵头的两只握紧的手上。<br/>接着他就发现，他出了一手汗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>34.<br/>泷泽早晨起来跑路的时候，收留他的今井实家还没有人起床。<br/>他被神色自如在从火车站领回人来的今井翼安排在主卧，说是小时候和姐姐同住的客房毕竟不能让别的男孩子指染，今井翼自己抱了丛(?)被子走开了。泷泽晚上吃得太多，抬眼打了一个饱嗝。</p><p>他这个不请自来的客人受到了热烈的欢迎，上到今井奶奶，下到今井翼本人。<br/>毕竟整个今井家只有这俩人恰好在这里小住。<br/>奶奶年轻的时候必然是个美人，时光带走了光滑的皮肤和胶原蛋白，没带走她的温婉与端庄。和翼一样圆呼呼的眼睛满怀真诚与慈祥，泷泽坐在沙发上，拘谨得腿都不知道往哪里摆，厨房里传来切菜剁肉哚哚哚的响声，夹杂着奶奶问他点儿家长里短。<br/>泷泽如实交代，和翼kun并不是太熟，曾经在天文馆有过一面之缘，第一次来到藤泽，刚好遇见。<br/>他说完自己都有些心虚，好在老人家关注点成功转移到了遗失的财物上，说着就起身帮他打起电话询问起来。</p><p>会吃的人不一定幸福，会做饭的人却叫人羡慕得直流口水。闻着香气已然肚子咕咕叫的泷泽表示，他在今井翼揭开蟹煲的一瞬间，眼睛都绿了。<br/>当然得先请老人家动筷，他蔫得有点快，今井翼噗哧一声笑出来，将自己那份又匀了一些给他。<br/>“奶奶身体不好，又爱吃，我们约好了我来的时候才给她做。”</p><p>家常菜和今井翼弯下腰来给奶奶头摸的场面杀伤力过大，一碗汤喝得人身心俱暖。<br/>泷泽早忘了心里的小九九，他把这份温暖一股脑儿归功给今井翼。<br/>所以什么吃太多出去散步在太好的月色下抱着今井翼亲了一口那绝对是脑子短路了。<br/>今井翼没有回应，也没有多问，下一次开口就是指示他睡哪。<br/>大脑当机的结果就是，第二天早上泷泽就跑了，而且还是，不，告，而，别。</p><p>35.<br/>妈的渣男</p><p>36.<br/>泷泽出行太没计划，忘了那是他每月十五拍摄的日子。<br/>就说昨夜月色如此美丽，也许他只是着了魔。<br/>那位叫做@#$%^'"=_`:;!~的用户，连每个月必po的满月都忘了拍，自然也不会发现他少了个赞。<br/>客人又来读了一遍他的朋友圈，把那个秀色可餐给点掉了。<br/>要是他再机敏点，也许会早些看到，人气美食家翼kun，接下了一个没有归期的的美食案。</p><p>36.5 一个假BE<br/>泷泽先生老老实实地过了三个月，没敢点开朋友圈，就被东山先生召去加班了。<br/>他说老板你不是说休假六个月！<br/>东山先生埋首在文件之中表示，是啊，但那是两个副馆长堂本先生们的专利，你还是好好加班吧年轻人。</p><p>他等啊等啊等啊等，等过夏展，又过冬展，始终等不来一个说会再来的人。<br/>骗子。</p><p>一声不吭出国深造的美食家？？？美食家要什么深造！<br/>后辈山下表情复杂地坐在酒吧里喝着……一杯热牛奶，一边还摁着手机屏幕。<br/>“前辈，好像是你先亲了人家一口然后跑掉的哦。”<br/>泷泽差点握碎了手里的啤酒扎。<br/>“来，陪我喝一杯。”<br/>“才不咧，前辈被人甩了，我可是有家室的人。”说着晃晃手机屏幕，赫然是两个人并肩牵手的样子。泷泽看了更郁闷了。<br/>妈的基佬</p><p>后来？<br/>没有后来。<br/>所以你知道，相遇的一瞬仅是此后漫长分离的前奏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>37.<br/>今井翼拉着拉杆箱再次推开实家大门的时候，所有人一齐向他看来，正在和面的姐姐反应最快，抄起面团就砸，扑了他一脸面粉，好像还是很生气，拎着擀面杖就想上来揍他的样子。<br/>今井翼黑了不少，胖了一点，尖下巴变圆了，还蓄起了小胡子。<br/>他被面粉呛到，连着干咳了几下，眨得眼睛泛红才缓过劲来。姐姐迎上来接过行李箱，又替他脱了外套挂好，明菜酱本坐在地上玩拼图，此刻也被门口吸引住了目光。<br/>短短两年，她已经从襁褓里的婴儿长出了属于自己的面貌，说话时带了一点奶音，怯生生地问妈妈：“妈妈这个怪叔叔是谁啊？”<br/>今井翼发誓他看到姐姐头上的青筋鼓起来蹦达了一回。<br/>凸(艹皿艹 )叔什么叔，这是你舅舅！</p><p>好啦好啦好啦，他取下门边的围裙准备来帮忙，还没进厨房就被姐姐瞪得后退两步。<br/>一声不响跑掉两年，你是想升天啊。<br/>还偷偷跑来奶奶家，打算溜掉吗？你敢再试一次！<br/>没有啦姐姐，我不是有打电话来吗。<br/>看见你就生气，去去去去陪奶奶讲话去。</p><p>今井翼灰溜溜地摸摸鼻子在沙发上端坐下了，脊背挺得和门板一样直，英勇就义的表情仿佛他即将奔向生死关头。<br/>奶奶没问他为什么突然下定决心去西班牙，甚至有过定居的念头，这次也一样没有问他为什么决定回来。</p><p>翼回来啦，过得好吗？</p><p>今井翼别过头去，拒绝承认这句话问得他要落下泪来。</p><p>38.<br/>要走当然不是一时兴起，他大四那年留学西班牙，四年后归国给固定的杂志供稿，小日子除了美食还是美食，一切都好不惬意。<br/>除了堂本刚打电话来说你的宝贝学弟在我们这的时候，今井翼吓得拿着电话退了两步倚在墙上。<br/>什么宝贝学弟？<br/>别跟我说你忘了，骗鬼呢。<br/>好吧，今井翼在电话这头摸摸鼻子，他怎么样？<br/>很优秀，你一定要来看看。<br/>没给他拒绝的机会，电话就挂了。</p><p>39.<br/>天文馆当然不是初次会见，只有泷泽这样的大帅哥才会四年如一日的无视“前三届的XXX学长帅得可以和泷泽一拼”。<br/>XXX学长在泷泽正式踏入东大的第一年，光荣地从天文社社长的位子上退下来。(至于后来为什么做了食评家，你看看他的小肚子就知道了:)<br/>社团招新的第一天今井翼赶去给后辈助阵，三两个人在夏末晒得脸通红，无法解释好好的立式望远镜就是不成像。<br/>新官远远看到前辈来了正要打招呼，旁边冒出来一个男孩子抬手拨了下按钮，机器正式运转起来。<br/>负责招生的几个人面面相觑，拱手送上了报名申请。<br/>今井翼一笑，想起来他也是这么被堂本刚拎进了社团，觉得下下下届社长都已经有了定论。</p><p>人一旦对另一个人产生一定的好感，就能在每个平凡的场景相遇。<br/>今井翼频繁地在校园里碰见泷泽，他骑车叮呤一声过去，帮女生抬起车子帅得冒泡，食堂排队的时候总是低着头刷手机，成绩高高得挂在第一个。<br/>毕竟我们系总共也没有几个人，今井翼这样安慰自己。<br/>这样观察着，已经决定好出路的大四学长也陷入了马上要离开的不舍之中。<br/>学年的最后一天是学院祭，盛装出席与各位告别的今井翼收到了有史以来最多的礼物和女孩子的眼泪，弄得他伸手也不是，站着也不是，放着干净的西装被女孩子们拥抱着蹭上水。<br/>十二点的钟声敲起之前，学院祭落下帷幕之前，他看见泷泽站在高高的天台上边，望着月亮。<br/>农历十一月十五，满月。<br/>太遗憾了，我遇到了一样看着这月亮的人，但是我要离开了。</p><p>40.<br/>刚到西班牙的时候语言不顺，折腾了三天搬进合租的公寓，跑了小五公里定了第二天送床上门。<br/>今井翼点开line的时候差点把手机摔出去。<br/>堂本刚发来的照片里，今井翼凝视着高处，满心满眼皆深情。<br/>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈前辈怎么把我拍得这么帅。<br/>少岔开话题，我知道你看着谁。</p><p>41.<br/>今井翼紧张的时候喜欢摸鼻子，那次他心虚得快把鼻子摸破了。</p><p>42.<br/>被姐姐塞了一纸天文馆参观券和明菜酱的场面是他始料未及的。<br/>不想去……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>43. <br/>天文台格局有了大变动，原来的展厅集体搬去了四楼，长年关闭的三楼改造成了旋转餐厅。原先作为展厅的底楼变作天文书店，慕名而来的人即使没有预约，也可以享受被所爱之物萦绕的氛围。 <br/>姐姐塞来的竟然还是首席预约，今井翼暗自祈祷别来什么狭路相逢，一手托着明菜方便她抱住自己。明菜刚刚哭了一阵鼻子，因为妈妈把自己塞给了一个怪叔叔(?)，但是她很快哭累了，圈住今井翼的脖子睡眼朦胧起来。 <br/>说是明菜想来他才最终同意下来的，今井翼轻轻刮一下明菜的鼻梁，忿忿地想这个小家伙能想来这么高深的地方？ </p><p>进入馆门后，他用空着的手小心的绕过明菜，从包里取出两张券递给馆员，就被直接领上了四楼。当年的两个展厅很快扩展成了四个。两年间隔的四个展多是历史科普。顶楼的精密仪器甚至允许少量学生在天文纪实的日子来参观，维修工作成倍增长，愁煞人。 <br/>这一次展示的主题是天文工作者的实况，展品是系列重大发现被证实的演算手稿。人从看见星星，到看见星星背后的物质演变，小真理诞生无数相互否定，大真理隐藏其中。 <br/>一个个展厅走过来，迎上七八个讲解的人都没有泷泽，今井翼说不上是失落还是什么，恍神的时候甚至跟人说了Gracias（谢谢），直到走出展馆才反应过来。 <br/>明菜在二三展厅之间醒来，在馆员长篇讲解之中泰然自若地玩起了手指，被自己逗笑了还要戳今井翼两下，痒得他连连去躲，又把她颠起来抱好。 </p><p>展厅出口直通三楼的旋转餐厅，这一纸预约包括了酒水。明菜年纪小，今井翼虽然感觉手臂酸痛得快断了，还念着取完食物先喂好明菜再让她下地玩一会。如意算盘打得好，然而一直自得其乐的明菜见到自助食物就疯狂地扭动起来，示意他要下去。今井翼也没办法，一路跟着她绕了甜点区好几圈，还帮着拿了两个有点高的饼干。有店员迎上来帮明菜舀冰淇淋，今井翼稍微放松精神打量了一圈生食，眼神刚转回来—— <br/>一杯热咖啡给人弄翻了，直直地往明菜背上泼。 <br/>他来不及多想挡过了杯子，咖啡浇了满手，杯子碰地应声而碎。 <br/>明菜哇哇大哭，周围人聚拢来看，今井翼没管一地狼狈先蹲下来看看明菜衣服上沾了一点印子，失手弄翻杯子的人不停地道歉，递来纸巾他也没接。 <br/>类似馆员的询问响起的时候，今井翼头也没回，“抱歉等会再议赔款”。 <br/>回复来的并不是「发生何事」的责问，微凉的毛巾盖过他悬着的手。 <br/>……？ <br/>今井翼转过头去，迎上了蹲下来用毛巾裹住他手的泷泽秀明。 <br/>他第一个反应是，泷泽升职了啊，黑西装果然比讲解员那身帅很多倍，但为什么还是像侍应生？？？ <br/>第二反应是，卧槽，果然遇到了。 <br/>第三反应是，泷泽看上去很不高兴的样子……？     <br/>这种感觉在明菜扑过来叫爸爸的时候达到了巅峰。 <br/>所以姐姐，你到底是怎么教明菜叫我的？？？ </p><p>44. <br/>一直无语，今井翼抽开手，在泷泽的目光里胆战心惊地吃了一餐，在明菜表示玩得很开心想回家了之后松了一口气。 <br/>他没想到泷泽一路送他们到馆口，也不说话……？ <br/>或许是在等待他先开口吧，今井翼抢先说，“今天真是谢谢你了，帮忙处理了地面。再……”，泷泽盯着明菜不说话，想到什么，笑着打断他，“很可爱。” <br/>"额谢谢……嗯？我侄女。" </p><p>45. <br/>不知道哪句话说得中听，泷泽的眼睛突然亮了。 <br/>他从上衣口袋里取出一张纸写了电话，不由分说塞进今井翼手心，“请一定联系我。”不等回复就被招着回去了，今井翼换了一边抱明菜，将号码放进口袋里。 <br/>还是那样啊，笑—— </p><p>他才没这么好说话呢，不约！ </p><p>46. <br/>今井翼觉得生活里八成是有卧底，不然被他扔掉号码的泷泽怎么会找上门来？ <br/>每天发一些早安、晚安，偶尔两三条，生活发现工作不顺之类的，怎么看怎么诡异。他一条也没回，但开了个分组存着。 <br/>某天打开手机时收到一轮满月，还以为是堂本刚一时兴起看回了他入门天文学的东西，今井翼顺手回了风牛马不相及的「什么时候来吃饭」，被丢在空中就滴滴震动秒回消息的手机吓了一跳。伸手又捞回来，这才发现来信人那里好像写的名字不太对。 <br/>泷泽的回复很有技巧，也是一句大空话，他说，「随时奉陪。」 </p><p>今井翼想了一下，回过去说那就下周日晚上吧。 </p><p>莫名其妙的约饭忽然就多了很多，今井翼有工作在身，很少在同一家店吃两次，干脆每次工作写稿就带泷泽一起。没稿子要写的时候两个人就照习惯点两杯清酒，海胆和甜虾。 <br/>泷泽拥有以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势悄悄付款的特技，气得今井翼下次吃饭先买单再上菜。 <br/>他在这种细小的地方跟泷泽计较，也含含糊糊听泷泽说话，今年月全食特别早、月亮快到近日点了诸如此类的话题就随意回复两句。 </p><p>47. <br/>泷泽看到这条新闻的时候，全身的血液都沸腾起来，轻门熟路地打了出现在通话记录里最高的号码，话一出口激动地停顿了两下，“翼？看新闻了吗？引力波被证实了！” <br/>对面传来衣物一阵摩擦的声音，接着是电话喀哒被拿起，今井翼音色有点低，他抱歉地表示在加班写稿，等会才有时间细说。泷泽抓紧机会问他有没有感冒，盘算着第二天见面该带些什么就挂了，兴高采烈地上网和人讨论起这一里程碑式的新发现。等到大家都睡了，激动的心情也略有平复，他趴在电脑前睡着了。 <br/>一觉无梦，醒来第一件事去看手机，他才发现他坐了一夜屁股发疼，还是什么回复都没有。 <br/>一直都是这样的，他单方面开开心心得发消息去，回复像是礼物。 <br/>装作厚脸皮看不见今井翼高高竖起的围墙，就算是这样的勇气也即将耗尽了。 <br/>泷泽摔进柔软的床里。 </p><p>手机滴滴震动了一下，他从床上一蹦三尺高。 <br/>今井翼发来短信说终于交齐了稿 ，时间晚了只好下次再联络。 <br/>泷泽抹抹困意袭来的脸迅速回拨，今井翼听起来很累，声音糊成一片，差不多能想象到他拿着电话头疼按揉太阳穴的样子，泷泽想说话又停住了，改成叫他早点休息。 <br/>今井翼笑了，咕哝了一句话，在泷泽心里泛起巨大的涟漪，他握着手机请求他再说一次。 <br/>今井翼又笑开了，这次他咬字清晰了点， <br/>“我说，下次亲口说给我听吧。” <br/>“无论是星星，还是喜欢我。” </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 番外 in the gutter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>著名独立音乐人刚紫与著名海外食评家翼联合跨界合作了……一场摄影展。<br/>今井翼在雅虎上读到自己要成为影展策划人了，干的第一件事是手滑把手机飞出去了，第二件事是噼里啪啦发消息给堂本刚问怎么回事。<br/>挂名东京天文台副台长的朋克音乐人不以为意的回复，怎么啦，咱们的老本行啊。<br/>我们的老本行是天体物理啊哥哥！！<br/>我这可不是天文摄影展嘛~不说了，明儿来帮忙排顺序，我都弄了好几天了，头疼:3</p><p>今井翼踏进乱七八糟的未竣工展馆第一刻就惊呆了，满地黄花堆积，不，满地材料堆积，装裱好的展品擂得一摞高，来来回回的工作人员不留神就踢倒了，一摞东西全倒了，尖叫声四起，又一群人上来收拾残局了。<br/>他大学四年的好学长堂本刚今儿一反常态穿了一身黑，慢悠悠地跟他招招手，三言两语打发了请示什么的工作人员，转身领着今井翼上会议室展示现况。<br/>今井翼不想讨论照片怎么摆好看，他想抱住门框叫哥哥。<br/>哎，堂本刚随口应下了，像安抚另一只泰迪那样跟了句，乖。<br/>不乖！说好的天文展，为什么上来就展我的照片？<br/>哎呀呀呀你可是主策展之一，放个照片也是应该的~<br/>今井翼现在想跪下来叫哥哥。</p><p>他入学第一年，天体物理系，就听闻成绩厮杀惨烈的本系上届有两位万年稳坐一二名。<br/>万年第二笑得甜，像只偷到食物的狸猫， 偏偏每次考试都比第一名低了那么一二三四五分，甩开第三名好几十分，好事的人给他和稳坐第一不倒的同姓友人取了个组合名，叫堂本兄弟。 <br/>今井翼听过这传闻，一直以为二位是真兄弟。 <br/>……到他撞见二位在天台上法式热吻为止。 </p><p>后来他换了晚上去天台观星，就不太见到传闻成绩太好一直被MIT挖角忙得脚不沾地的第一名先生了。但是他常常遇见第二名先生，第二名先生总是坐在高处看星星。<br/>第二名先生不愧于他第二名的神闻，在每一个东京观测视角极好的夜晚都在天台上看星星，有时候身边驾着相机，有时候摆了一地食物。<br/>一直霸占着望远镜的今井翼觉得不太好，主动提出半数时间分给前辈。前辈摆摆手表示你看吧，我不看也能满分的。<br/>今井翼“……”，从此和第二名先生混熟了。</p><p>今井翼小时候孤僻，用父母的话来说就是诺大的幼儿园一眼就能看见他，在角落，一个人，读书。<br/>这份书的清单，在他十三岁收到祖父的生日礼物《时间简史》以后，马不停蹄地转向了《通俗天文学》、《大众天文学》、《宇宙简史》……<br/>埋头好好读书，在高考志愿上写下了第一学府的名字。<br/>因为专心而一路顺风顺水，他却在这里产生了疑问。</p><p>恒星是非固态、液态、气态的第四态等离子体组成的能自己发光的球状或类球状天体。恒星的一生，始于中性原子气体云坍塌与内部压力场的抗衡，终结于核心区耗尽燃料。小质量的恒星会成为白矮星或者蓝矮星，辐射、丧失能量，成为红矮星，再成为黑矮星，最终消失。大质量的恒星成为超巨星，超新星爆发之后成为中子星或者黑洞，最终丧失能量，成为黑矮星，或者消失在这茫茫宇宙中。<br/>他为所有肉眼能观测到的细碎星光着迷，在灯下写满一打纸计算一颗星偏离轨道的角度，顺手得了令人惊叹的线性代数八十分，大二接了堂本刚的天文社，熟知每一寸抬头就能望见一轮满月的土地。<br/>他好成绩得惯了，他不明白为什么他站在这里。</p><p>堂本刚毕业回学校看他，两人窝在天台上说话。前辈说了自己的音乐计划，他就交代了留学计划，西班牙。<br/>前辈问他你想看高迪？<br/>不，我想学西班牙料理……<br/>两个人面面相觑，一齐笑得肚子疼。<br/>天地良心，天体物理两届前三名的家伙，通通跑去做了不相干的事儿。教授肯定气坏了……<br/>不过前辈，今井翼突然出声，我是喜欢星星的。前辈才是，只是喜欢喜欢星星的人吧。<br/>那我可真是聪明绝顶啊翼。</p><p>今井翼还没跑路，就听说有个别系的想转来，因为高中成绩实在太差而被拒了。但是苗子好啊，老师高高兴兴地收下了，私下让他跟着天体物理系学习。</p><p>这就是今井翼看见人顺手修好了老师那架名义上优秀其实年久已然损坏严重的望远镜第一时间浮起了“泷泽秀明”四字的原因。<br/>第二想法并不是太正直。<br/>这个泷泽秀明，长得很好看啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 番外 in the gutter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>许多事情旁人看来撒清，当事人眼里却如同一团迷雾。 你问十八岁的堂本刚为什么要来东大，他回答说我就考上了，再问他为什么选择天体物理，他还是那样慢悠悠地，一脸适意，抿一口双手捧着的热茶，还是那句话，我考得上嘛。 <br/>一样的回答，他曾经在这个天台上问到过第二个。 <br/>作为第一学府理科院系第一系，本系大楼的天台，毫无疑问，至少是3/4个校园里最需要资金维护、机器返修、越少人出入越好的，简而言之，是最金贵需要保护的地方。 <br/>天台上架着的望远镜堪媲美市立天文台，于是本系有个不成文的规定，“非本系前三名不得入内”。一句话将多少可能的破坏性挡在门外，他这一届双堂本稳坐一二，第三名屡试屡换，没个准头，也就没有人敢信誓旦旦地踏进这里。 </p><p>随着真心热爱天体物理的光一逐渐地更深入将满腔热情投入研究，数据、文献摞成山，导师破例让大一新生进组研究，堂本刚就不怎么在天台上见着他了。 <br/>他渐渐觉得乏味，即使能随手反证熵公式又如何？原来天体物理学家眼里，没有星光，没有浪漫，黑夜是证明宇宙未曾达到无限大的假象，黑洞是恒星的消亡。 <br/>也许我们现在所拥有的一切，不过是单个粒子逆向行走引发的错乱。 <br/>他还是愿意在天台上看星星，可是不再喜欢所有假想条件推算出来的认知了。 <br/>还好，第二年就来了一个新的小朋友。 </p><p>小朋友第一次来天台是那一年首次月全食，东京有极佳的观测视角。堂本刚踱步上天台，伸手拉好衣服保暖的时候，小朋友已经到了，一个瘦长的背影，正在调试观测角度，旁边放着工工整整的笔记本。<br/>年轻真好，只带了肉身前来的前辈这样想到。 <br/>两只闷葫芦相对无言，和和美美(咦)地一起看星星。 </p><p>小朋友和光一一样毅力惊人，每个观测极佳的日子都来，嗯，已经不是毅力惊人这个优点了，还要加上，聪明过人。<br/>第一次搭话是在月亮划过近地点的时候，今井翼明显比较high，一边捣鼓着相机一边碎碎念，在本子上划得哗哗作响，堂本刚凑过去一看，指着他的公式说"小朋友你直射点角度写反了呀，上次考试才九十分吧？"<br/>"前辈怎么知道？"<br/>"出卷人是谁？" <br/>"堂本刚？"<br/>"Bingo，现在你可以问我问题了。" </p><p>然后他们就食堂饭菜究竟哪天更难吃进行了亲切的会谈，并且约好了一起去吃。 <br/>纠个公式而已，感觉顺手赚了一个好用的后辈呢by微笑的前辈。</p><p>总之吃饭睡觉恋爱逗学弟，日子过得哗哗作响，堂本刚有天一拍大腿突然顿悟，其实他想做的是音乐。 <br/>爱人跟他点点头，说去做任何你想做的事情。 <br/>他有一阵子没见学弟了，跑回学校去直奔天台。学弟那一届之后，天台空了两年，没有新人来。 <br/>他盘腿坐在台沿上交待了独立音乐的学习计划。 结果学弟当即回了他一个西班牙留学计划。 <br/>两个人互相分享了教导主任吹胡子瞪眼要杀人的样子，捧腹大笑直到横膈膜变得酸痛。 </p><p>"不过我是喜欢星星的，前辈，"今井翼忽然开口，"只是我更加想要学料理而已。前辈才是，只是喜欢喜欢星星的人吧？"<br/>"没那回事，"堂本刚摆摆手，"难道你参考的论文都是我编的吗？"<br/>"只是不再为无休止的报告、永远合作不好的实验和永远达不到最优秀的数据心醉而已。"</p><p>第二次毕业后回学校，是为了给第二天出发去西班牙的今井翼送行。今井翼难得换了便服，正儿八经地穿了西装，往人群里一站，和张灯结彩迎来新年的校园有点反差，但堂本刚很快明白过来，他只是在提前为自己庆祝毕业。<br/>为找到心中的方向，提前，小心谨慎地，告别上一段，为踏上新旅程而庆祝。</p><p>烟花炸开的一瞬间，过去沸腾的校园一片安静，每一双明亮的眼睛都有他凝视的方向。<br/>人何其有幸能完全凭靠内心而走，他们算游刃有余的人，但也仅仅保有这种程度的自由而已。<br/>被人群冲散的瞬间，他捕捉到今井翼抬眼看向高处的样子……眼神回转之间，好像是爱情的模样。<br/>他把这张照片洗出来晾干，拿给光一献宝的时候，那人也问了一句，"翼君是恋爱了吗？"</p><p>他把照片发给今井翼，故意跟了句，我知道你看着谁。<br/>今井翼支支吾吾的样子，原来是确有其人啊。</p><p>很快他就认识了被看着的人，当然不是远在西班牙心里萌生了爱情的种子的学弟的关系，而是泷泽秀明，大一新生，过于优秀，以博物馆系的身份来天体物理系旁听，很快加入光一的研究小组。<br/>天台迎来了新的主人，还有不务正业被召回帮忙的大五学长堂本刚。<br/>他指点泷泽秀明，处处都看见年轻的今井翼。<br/>满怀热情踏入一个新领域，心远气高，工整的笔记，不错过任何一个好看(好观测)的日子，手头拿来参考的论文，光堂本刚和今井翼两人就占了五篇之多。<br/>堂本刚想起今井翼说他像光一前辈那样热忱，真心爱着这个学科，他日必成大器。他原来是不信的，看到泷泽眼里的光芒逐渐信了。<br/>他指导学弟的意中人，一日日发觉泷泽秀明对天文燃烧热血，一个哈勃算式能让他思索半晌，一个时间加速理论改编的爱情故事能让他热泪盈眶。<br/>咳。<br/>年轻真好，又想去看星星了。</p><p>大六那年一切步入正轨，堂本刚辞掉学校的工作，作为独立音乐人起步，首支单曲惊艳媒体，轰轰烈烈爬上了榜单，成为他成名作，刚紫成了。<br/>大七和参与MIT项目的堂本光一住了美国小半年，在光一隔空指导泷泽的时候故意给屏幕打黑影。<br/>大八那年和光一一起回国，爱人已经是最杰出的年轻物理学家。<br/>同年和光一接下挂名东京天文台副台长，同年学弟回国。<br/>这四年说短不短，今井翼的论文还攥在很有天赋的泷泽秀明手里，他这个学弟偶尔也会在视频里问起泷泽。</p><p>堂本刚选择千里牵姻缘，他听过学弟说很多话，除了天文术语和厨具菜谱，最高频的大概是今井翼大四这一年才姗姗来迟，点亮他心火的泷泽？</p><p>唔，之后纠缠牵连不清，今井翼再度离开，又在三十岁回来，并且在三十一岁的前一天兴高采烈地打来电话说"前辈，我也是有爱人的人啦。"<br/>给人牵红线好像害得学弟心伤远走半个地球十分愧疚的前辈当然是很高兴。<br/>当他听说名字还是泷泽的时候，只好再叹一声孽缘。</p><p>一切布展完毕，被今井翼强烈抗议的照片最终由堂本刚亲手挂在了倒数第二个展馆的墙上。问他给这张看着天台的照片取什么名字，今井翼稍稍思索了一会，写下了《In The Gutter 》。<br/>堂本刚捂脸怪嚎了一句。<br/>今井翼过来问他怎样，堂本刚说，没事，刚被人秀了一脸恩爱，太甜，牙疼。</p><p>"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars. "                                   ────Osacr Wilde <br/>不过星星本身，大概不知道自己有多么闪亮吧。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>